


Would

by BlueJeansWhiteShirt



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJeansWhiteShirt/pseuds/BlueJeansWhiteShirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili. Kili. Dry humping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would

"Does this please you, brother?" Fili sighed. "Does it please you to see what you do to me?"

The two lay tangled in the sheets of their bed in Rivendell, Kili on all fours and Fili blanketed over top. They were still clothed, though completely disheveled. Fili ground his erection down into the valley of Kili's ass, their undergarments creating even more friction.

"Fili, mnh, yes," Kili babbled, arching his lower back greedily. He pressed his face further into the tangled bedding, muffling his grunts. Fili leaned back on his heels to admire the sight of his clothed erection sliding between the outline of Kili's ass. He gripped his brother's hips tighter and began pushing and pulling their hips together. Kili moaned loudly into the sheets.

"I will have you in earnest soon enough," Fili sighed, slipping Kili's underclothes down below the curve of his ass. He squeezed the cheeks covetously and gave them both a slap, earning a short yelp followed by a sigh.

"Have me, then, what are you waiting for-" Kili half-spoke, half-moaned, gasping as he felt his brother's thumb press down on his hole.

"You are not ready, my love, and I am sadly bereft of oil. But when I find some...oh, when I find something to make you good and slippery for me, brother, this is where I'm going to fuck you." He pressed his thumb harder until it slipped in just slightly. It was not very much considering they were both dry, but it was enough for Kili to squeeze down on.

"Yes, I want it, I want you inside, want you so far inside me-" 

"Must be some oil around somewhere, maybe some cooking oil-"

"Need you-"

"You're squeezing so hard-"

"Please, use your cock, please please please I need to feel you-"

Fili relented, ever powerless against his brother's wishes. He pulled out his thumb, feeling a little frisson of pleasure at the sight of Kili's hole clenching, and undid his underwear. He guided the tip of his cock to press against his brother's anus; there was enough pre-cum for his cock to slide across the surface with ease. Kili pushed back, clawing at the bedclothes desperately. 

"I swear, when I find that oil-" Fili began, rubbing harder, gripping Kili's tanned ass cheek with the other hand.

"Yes, you'll fuck me so deep-" Kili panted in response, moving a hand to grip his own erection.

"I'll fuck you into this mattress so hard the elves will never get the stains out," Fili growled, slapping his brother's bottom.

"Brother..." Kili stroked harder, grinding himself back hard enough to feel the drag of his brother against his hole.

"Oh, Kili--!" Fili groaned as he came between his beautiful brother's cheeks.

A few quick strokes and a few rough grinds of his hips and Kili followed his brother, cumming into his hand and onto the sheets below. The two dwarves collapsed on their fronts, gasping and sighing.

"Before this quest is done, brother," Fili panted into his brother's ear, "I promise. I'll have you."

**Author's Note:**

> Applicable soundtrack: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g3MtaVS60eY


End file.
